


Gift

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bows, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And to prove that I’m not a totally sick author who belongs in an asylum after that last fic, I present to you a short one-shot. Kirk is still at the Academy, and Chris discovers that presents come in all shapes, sizes, and place. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

Jim had disappeared. Chris was expecting him for their weekly meeting, and weekend sleepover, when he didn’t show. A sweep of the local bar scene and the Academy Grounds, had proved fruitless. Chris was puzzled and McCoy just shrugged, “Go home. He does this when he gets stressed. We’ll find him in the MOST unlikely place.”

“Like where?” Chris asked.

“Your couch!” McCoy said with a laugh, not really meaning it.

Chris had given Jim access to his apartment when they’d started having sex, and it hadn’t occurred to Chris to actually look in his apartment, but as he entered his home, it looked a little different. Nothing obvious, but it was there. He sighed as he went to his bedroom and turned on his light. Sure enough, a pair of stocking feet rested on the pillows. The rest of him was somewhere under the covers. A giant green bow rested on top of it.

Jim was ticklish, Chris had discovered this the second time they’d slept together. Chris laughed before starting with Jim’s feet. He slowly peeled off the socks and rubbed a finger on the soft underside. The foot jerked. Then, like any good boy, he pulled off the bow of ridiculous proportions, and laid it in the chair next to the bed. Then, he peeled back the covers. There Jim lay in all his glory. “Aren’t you a little underdressed?” Chris asked.

“No, I’d say you’re a tad bit overdressed personally,” Jim said with a dry chuckle.

Chris quickly rectified the problem and lay down next to Jim. His feet also resting on the pillows. Jim loved Chris’ callused fingers running over his body, and Chris did not disappoint as he kissed him long and hard. Jim obligingly opened his mouth, letting the older man keep control of the situation. “Not that I’m complaining,” Chris murmured as his kisses trailed down Jim’s neck, “but what brought this on?”

“Your yeoman called yesterday. She told me that you’ve been working too hard, needed something to break the routine,” Jim mumbled.

“Huh,” Chris replied. “I need to give her a promotion, only way she’ll get a raise. Although, I’ve already gotten one out of you,” he finished with a chuckle. Jim moaned as Chris wrapped his lips around his cock.

“I thought I was helping you relax,” Jim replied.

“You are, Jim, you are,” Chris said.


End file.
